Doggy
by Kativa-chan
Summary: "What's with your obsession with that position?" Naruto asked. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend always wanted to try it that way. "What's with your fear of trying it?" Kiba asked, raising one of his eyebrows. KibaNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is both a warm-hearted WAFF story, and a lemon! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Kiba yelled in annoyance. The one thing he wanted and Naruto wouldn't give it to him.<p>

"Be…because! I just don't want to!" Naruto responded, nuzzling into Kiba's neck.

"Naruto, we've done it while you were on your back, and you've ridden me. So why can't we do it doggy style?" Kiba asked. They had been together for a few months now, and had sex many times before, but whenever Kiba tried to get Naruto to do it doggy style, the blond always refused.

"What's with your obsession with that position?" Naruto asked. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend always wanted to try it that way.

"What's with your fear of trying it?" Kiba asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not scared! It's just…" Naruto turned away. Okay, _now_ he was feeling embarrassed. He wanted to tell Kiba why he didn't want to have sex that way, but he knew his boyfriend would laugh at it.

"Just what?" Kiba pressed, wanting to know what his lover was so afraid of.

"When we have sex…I want to look into your eyes." Naruto said quickly, blushing, but Kiba was able to understand what he had said.

"What? Why?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Because, you're eyes show lust when we have sex, but they also show love. They show me how much you love me." He said, turning around and blushing in embarrassment. He gasped slightly when he felt Kiba's warm hands on his cheek.

"Wha…what?" Naruto asked, not letting his eyes meet Kiba's.

"Come on blondie, you make that little confession and now you won't look me in the eyes?" Kiba laughed gently. It wasn't a type of laugh to make it seem like he was making fun of the blond, it was a gentle comforting laugh. Naruto looked into his eyes and smiled. It was the same thing. All that love and compassion Kiba had for Naruto was shining brightly in his eyes.

Kiba leaned forward and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose, keeping eye contact the entire time. He pulled away slowly and pulled Naruto roughly into his arms.

"Tch, you're an idiot Naruto. You shouldn't need to look in my eyes to know how much I love you." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair gently as he kissed his neck.

"Tch, pervert. It still doesn't mean we're doing it doggy style."

"What? Come on!"

**3 months later**

"Alright, I'll do it!" Naruto shouted, sighing. Even after Naruto gave Kiba the reason he didn't want to do it doggy style, the teen was still very persistent, and he still bothered Naruto about it quite often.

"Oh? Good! I knew you'd give in eventually, blondie." Kiba laughed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. The blond had just taken a hot bath, and his skin was extremely warm. Kiba had just come back from the store, and he was freezing, so Naruto's warm skin felt nice against his cold body. He leaned forward and nipped at Naruto's neck. It was something the blond loved, so Kiba did it to calm him down a bit.

Kiba pulled back and literally tore off his shirt. He was excited because this was finally happening. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he watched how quickly his lover undressed, until he was completely naked, standing before him. He knew Kiba was anxious, but not this anxious!

"Tch, anxious, aren't you?" Naruto asked, his fingers tightening on his towel. Kiba smiled and pulled his hands away, the small towel dropping to the floor.

"What do you think whisker-face?" Kiba asked as he pushed Naruto onto the bed. Naruto laughed as he felt his boyfriends erect member against his thigh. Kiba was really excited about this.

The Inuzuka flipped Naruto over and raised him, so the blond was bent over in front of him, on his hands and knees. Naruto reached out for the nightstand, wanting to grab the lube, but he gasped when he felt something wet and slimy circle his entrance.

"Ki…Kiba! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked, realized that the wet, slimy thing was Kiba's tongue. When Kiba prepared him, he always used lube and his fingers. And now this just felt really weird! Kiba pulled away slightly, and laughed.

"What does it look like, blondie?" He asked before moving forward once again. His tongue traced Naruto's entrance, moistening it, before Kiba pushed the muscle into the blond's entrance. Naruto wriggled his ass slightly, not used to the feeling of Kiba's tongue down there.

Naruto had no clue why Kiba wanted to do this, but then again, Kiba was part of the Inuzuka clan, which was probably the reason. But Naruto still thought it was a bit strange.

Naruto whined slightly when he felt Kiba's moist tongue leave his body.

"Ready Naruto?" Kiba asked, panting. From the husky voice, Naruto could tell Kiba was excited about this.

"Yeah, go on. Hurry up before I change my mind." Naruto smiled. He loved teasing Kiba because the dog-boy got annoyed easily.

Kiba leaned forward so his chest was covering the blond's back. He nipped at Naruto's neck, earning a few strangled moans from the blond. And with one quick movement, Kiba buried himself deeply inside of his lover.

Naruto winced slightly at the pain, figuring he wasn't prepared enough, but it was okay. The pain, he knew from much experience, would soon go away and leave nothing but pleasure. Although he really didn't want to do this, he wanted to make Kiba happy.

Kiba growled as he pulled out, before pushing back in quickly. He bit harshly into the scruff of Naruto's neck and stayed there, intertwining his fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto moaned when a particularly hard and deep thrust hit his prostate. He immediately thrust backwards towards Kiba's cock, but the brunette backed up slightly, almost pulling out completely.

"Damn it, Kiba! What are you doing? Fuck me!" Naruto pleaded. He could feel vibrations against the scruff of his neck, meaning Kiba was laughing.

'AH! I should have known he was going to tease me, so I'd beg and want to do it again. Tch, well Kiba, two can play at this game.' Naruto thought, smirking. If Kiba was going to tease him, than Naruto would tease right back.

The blond wriggled his ass slightly, and pulled forward so that the tip of Kiba's cock was the only thing that was inside. Naruto could almost feel Kiba's eyes widen at the sudden lack of heat and tightness.

"Come on Kiba," Naruto whispered seductively, turning his head towards Kiba, forcing the brunette to let go of his neck. His eyes were slowly turning red from the lust.

"I thought you wanted me to be your bitch. Then fuck me already, make me your bitch." Kiba needed no more instruction. He brought his lips to the blonds ear, nibbling it harshly before laughing slightly.

"You're already my bitch, Naruto." He said before pulling the ear into his mouth, nibbling on it again, causing Naruto to moan quietly. He pushed into Naruto, and Naruto screamed from the pleasure. Kiba smirked and pulled out, before ramming his thick cock back into his lover. Naruto pushed backwards, meeting every one of Kiba's thrusts.

"Ahhaa! Harder, Kiba!" Naruto moaned. Kiba straightened himself up, so he was kneeling behind the blond, fucking him. He pushed the front of Naruto's body into the bed, so only his ass was sticking in the air, and continued ramming his dick inside of the blond.

"Ahha! Yes, fuck me Kiba, fuck me!" Naruto screamed. Kiba held onto Naruto's hips with one hand, and wound his other around Naruto's hard cock. He began pumping slowly, meaning to torture the blond, and eventually pumped it in tune with his frantic thrusts.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned; cumming into Kiba's hand. Some of the cum had dripped onto the bed sheets below, but neither Kiba nor Naruto took notice of it.

Kiba moaned as he felt Naruto's inner walls tighten around him, and after two more thrusts, he lost himself, his seed shooting into Naruto's ass. Kiba panted as he collapsed on his lover, knocking Naruto flat onto the bed.

After a few moments of waiting to catch their breaths, Kiba pulled out of Naruto and sat up, leaning against the wall. He pulled the blond into his arms and tucked his head under his chin.

"So, how was that?" Kiba asked, hoping Naruto liked it enough to do it again.

"Eh, not bad." Naruto responded. Of course, he loved it, but he wasn't going to admit that to Kiba.

"Whatever you say blondie." Kiba said as he kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto moved so he was looking Kiba in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you." He said. Naruto said it often, but Kiba didn't. However, Naruto didn't need the words to tell him how much Kiba loved him. They had been together for over a year now, and it was the little, caring things Kiba did that silently told Naruto he loved him.

"I love you too, idiot." Kiba smiled, leaning forward and capturing the blonds lips.


End file.
